Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-24.115.246.196-20190201164851/@comment-36607742-20190202060301
if Foster -Keefe understand each other on another level, than why would Keefe join the Neverseen? If they really knew each other that well and they know the pained, scared side of each other, than Keefe would have had to have known how much Sophie already cared for him and doesn't need him to join the neverseen to prove his worth to her. He would have seen just how much he meant to Sophie, Fitz and his other friends. ( wouldn't the window sleepover parties and such have proved that to him?) He would have known how sad and betrayed Sophie would feel when he was gone yet he left her anyway.If they truly trust one another then Keefe would have had the guts to tell Sophie what he was planning to do so they could have figurered out something together. As a team ( which is what a good and healthy relationship should be like) As the supposedly unstoppable, all powerful Team Foster-Keefe as Keefe claims. But no. He left her. All alone. and if I'm being honest that doesn't sound like a solid and good relationship to me. Maybe something will happen in the future that will cause Keefe to decide to leave again. But maybe this time he won't comeback. Leaving Sophie ( and maybe even their potential children) behind....... And I'm going to say it once more, Keefe left her (He did!), yes he was trying to help her, but he left her pretty alone. This is when Sophie really started to trust Fitz. He was there when she needed it. Just like when he let her cry on his shoulder. I feel like this is most important. his being there for her. When no one else was. Now this is just my opinion, but Sophie and Fitz truly do understand each other on another level. Shannon said on the Flashback tour that there was originally going to be way more fights between Sophie and Fitz in Exile and Sophie was going to become angry with Fitz. But when Shannon went to write those scenes she found that Sophie just wouldn't get mad at Fitz. She said that Sophie understands Fitz, his pain and what he's going through. She knew what it felt like to lose somone you love and what that can do to you, so no matter how angry Fitz got at her she refused to hold it against him and fight back. and after all was said and done, Fitz (who later admitted that he was mad at himself and not Sophie) realized what Sophie had done for him, and how he didn't deserve that compassion shown by Sophie, He started trying to make it up for her but realized how impossible it was going to be to ever repay her kindness and I think that's the reason why he's still trying to make it up to her today. Fitz in his turn is also the only one who really knows what Sophie lost when he brought her to the Lost Cities. The Alden incedent only stregthened Fitz's understanding of Sophie and what she had gone through. Now I'm not in any way saying that means Fitzphie's relationship is perfect and they trust each other 100%. It's not. And they know that. They know their relationship isn't perfect and they're working on it ( aka Fitz's goal to get Sophie to trust him completely) I just feel like Keefe tends to overlook the potential bumps in their relationship and simply says that sokeefe will come out stronger and win without really making a effort to change the things that are causing him and Sophie to become distant. This is kinda unrelated, but I know someone is probably going to bring this up so I think Fitz trying to hurt his brother isn't just anger. It's guilt as well. Guilt that he doesn't know what to do with, or how to handle it or why it's still there after all this time. He knows that none of this would've happened if he'd noticed what his brother was up to. And the source of all this guilt, all this shame is right in front of him....what else do you expect him to do? He's trying to make his mistakes right, fix the mistakes he thinks he made. Yes. He almost killed his brother. He did, and that's a fact. But Sophie brought him out of it, right? He needs Sophie. He does. Simple fact. At this moment, Fitz needs Sophie, because of what he's going through, and what she's been through. What if this entire series was from Fitz's point of view, and it was between Sophie and Linh instead of Fitz and Keefe? We wouldn't think of who would make Sophie the happiest--just Fitz, because that's who's life we're living. What happens if Fitz doesn't find anyone else? Sophie was the only one keeping him from doing something he would regret for the rest of his life. Wow that was kind of long and I'm sorry if that made no sense, but hopefully this helped you sokeefers understand our side of the story a bit better.